vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vroom in Wonderland: Chapter One
Yam was sitting on the soft green grass of her families well manicured law, a heavy book propped in her lap full of dull writing that she was expected to memorize. Young ladies had it so hard, Yam do this, Yam do that, sit up straighter, don't slouch, always smile, talk quietly as if you're passing along a secret, don't talk at all unless spoken to, keep your hair up, keep your clothes clean and unwrinkled, no running around, a lady should eat small bites and not often either. The rules went on and on and she felt her eyes growing weary as she listened to her older sister lecture her on the reading, which was very annoying since she was trying to read, she very well couldn't concentrate on her sister and the tedious tome. So tedious, in fact, were the teachings that she felt herself nodding off on that beautiful Summer day, although she tried her hardest not to because she was sure to be scolded. When she did wake up it had to be noon, had her sister left her to sleep instead of waking her up to continue their morning lesson? She couldn't say, but it was very odd, and what was that? How strange but she could have sworn she just saw a girl with rabbit ears in a waistcoat running by, but that couldn't be right could it? She picked herself up off the ground, the book in her lap sliding off into the grass, and began to hurry after the person. “Oh, I'm late, I'm late. I'm so very late.” The girl-rabbit bemoaned, “If I'm any later it'll be off with my head it will.” She took off again, heading towards a great big tree with a rather large hole at the base of the trunk before diving down and doing a barrel roll. Yam, who had been hiding behind a bush and watching the curious scene, tiptoed towards the hole and peered down, it was rather dark. Rather dark and scary, what if she got trapped crawling down? What if the hole never ended or. . . What if something scary waited for her. She got down on her hands and knees to inspect the hole better, perhaps it was a small cave or really wasn't as deep as it looked. Unfortunately the soil around the hole gave way and Yam found herself falling down into the darkness, and she couldn't help but snark about how she “was getting a close enough look now”. Down and down Yam fell, turning upside down and over sideways and under easy and every which way you can imagine, she fell and fell through the seemingly never ending hole, she passed old pianos and tables and cabinets, there was an umbrella stand shaped like an elephants leg and a icebox full of different types of jams. There were bed posts and broomsticks and buckets and all kinds of random objects cluttered together around the edges of this very large tunnel. Just how did this place come to be, how had nobody ever found it before? After what was sure to be a very long time her descent slowed and she found herself landing on a black and white patterned floor, but she felt very odd. It wasn't for another couple of moments though that she realized she was on the ceiling and promptly fell off, landing on the proper floor where a hole had once been. “Curious, very curious.” she mumbled to herself as she walked around the small room. Her shoes were clicking against the marble floor as she studied it, the hole was completely gone and the rooms walls were full of doorways of different shapes and sizes. Yam began to inspect every door, twisting and pulling at doorknobs at simply would not open. “I've fallen into a room with nothing but doors and not a single one will open. T room. T.” As if the room could hear her and wanted to taunt, or perhaps help, her a table had appeared with a single key on it. “That's odd, I don't remember this being here before.” She walked over to the table and took the small key and tried it on every door in the room until she finally found the one it was supposed to unlock, but as fate would have it the door was far too small and she couldn't fit herself through, which was a bother considering she could see the girl with bunny ears skipping further away to who knows where. “Really room?” She stopped trying to crawl through the door and stood back up, “Let's have a room with nothing but doors and then lock them. Oh, and then, we'll have a key but the key will only open up a door that nobody can fit through. Except, apparently, Miss Rabbit over there.” She stomped her foot in aggravation and turned around sharply, only to be met with a new sight. On the table, now, was a small blue vial full of liquid with a little tag on it reading “Drink Me”. Now, a normal person would look at this and think 'surely drinking a random bottle of some unknown liquid cannot be safe' but Yam was not a normal person and therefore she barely had a second thought before she took a sip. She knew, though, that perhaps she shouldn't have taken that sip when her body began to feel hot and her head started to spin. It began to spin so much that for a moment she lost her perception of reality and thought the room was actually growing larger. When the spinning stopped and her body temperature was back to normal, though, she realized it wasn't just her sanity being warped but in reality everything really was larger, much much so. Or perhaps, rather, she was just smaller. Yam shook her head to clear the muzziness and decided to put her new found smallness to work and headed towards the door she couldn't enter, but the dratted thing was locked again! She huffed and looked around for the key that she thought she left in the keyhole, but it was nowhere to be found. With a aggravated sigh at the unlogical running of this place she turned around and sure enough the dratted key was back on the table, which now that she thought about it perhaps she had left the key up there when she picked up the vial without noticing. How was she ever going to get it back though? She was so tiny and the table was so very very large. She tried climbing up but it was no use, she tried walljumping but that didn't work because little girls couldn't walljump. When Yam was about to give up out of frustration she noticed a small ornate box as the foot of the table. “Perhaps something in here will help me.” She thought hopefully before opening up to see a small cake with the words 'Eat me' written on it. “Well, I suppose it can't get any worse than this.” She pondered aloud before taking a rather large bite. Once again she felt quite weird, but this time instead of the room growing bigger it grew much smaller, perhaps she should have taken a smaller bite, oh well doesn't matter now. Instead of trying to pick up the tiny key with her now giant hands she took her rather large foot and kicked the tiny door off its hinges. She then took another sip of the potion, which remained on the table, and happily walked out through the door, continuing her mission to find the white rabbit girl and find out just what she was late for! Category:story Category:stories Category:fanfiction Category:vroom in wonderland